


Did it Hurt When You Fell from Heaven?

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, so many bad pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Victor liked to do things to surprise his fans. The more surprising the better. So, when he was approached to take part in a prank show that involved surprising a fan, Victor couldn't possibly say no. He just had no idea that the fan in question was so perfect in every single way. What had he gotten himself into?Aka: That fic where Victor and Yuuri tell each other really bad pick up lines.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	Did it Hurt When You Fell from Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but here we are. Enjoy!

Fame wasn’t something Victor was looking for. It was never really on his mind. But, as he got better and better at figure skating, as he broke records and won gold medal after gold medal, fame was inevitable. The things Victor wanted for himself happened to coincide with fame and he had been forced to learn to deal with that. It wasn’t so bad. There were some troubles. Depending on where he went, Victor would get stopped in the street for photos. He didn’t mind so much. It was something simple that would make someone’s day. Some days, he really just wanted to be left alone. Those days, fame was harder to deal with. 

The main use Victor found for his fame was making fans happy. Ideally, he wanted to make fans happy by surprising them. That was what he had always tried to do with his routines. It wasn’t very often that he got the opportunity to plan out surprises off of the ice. So, when Victor was approached for the chance to surprise a fan for a TV show, Victor was thrilled. He’d never heard of the show before. The premise seemed simple enough. It was a prank show, but the pranks involved people meeting their favourite celebrities. It sounded like the most wholesome form of pranking imaginable.

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Victor asked curiously. Victor hadn’t been told much. Part of the fun of the show seemed to be the improvisation. Victor wasn’t exactly an actor. He had his smiles for the press, but he didn’t know anything beyond that. 

“The fan you’ll be meeting is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s a skater like you.” Victor vaguely recognised the name, but he’d be lying if he said he spent much time watching skaters he hadn’t actively been competing against. There was little time for that with his own training and the press to deal with. He was surprised to hear that he’d be meeting a fellow skater. Maybe under different circumstances, they would have ended up meeting regardless of this show, but Victor liked the idea of meeting a fan off the ice, of being able to talk to them one on one. The director gestured to a young man at his side, “This is Yuuri’s friend, Phichit. He’s the one who signed Yuuri up to be pranked.”

Victor smiled, “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“Oh, you won’t.” Phichit assured, “Yuuri’s been crazy about you for as long as I’ve known him. I’m sure a lot of people call themselves your biggest fan, but he actually is.”

Victor chuckled, “Well, that’s certainly flattering,” He looked out at the situation before him. They were looking at a relatively quiet area of town. There was a small coffee shop on the corner of the street with tables set up outside. Some tables were taken by couples, others were empty, “So… I just go up to him and strike up a conversation?”

“We thought it would be fun for you to try terrible pick up lines on him.” The director grinned. Suddenly this made a little more sense. To just go up to a fan and strike up conversation didn’t seem like it would be that interesting for a prank show. There had to be more to it. Flirting. Making him flustered. Victor making a fool of himself. That was much more entertaining. Victor wasn’t exactly scared to look silly. This wasn’t the kind of thing he had ever done before and that was enough to make him agree to it. 

Phichit smiled sweetly, “Yuuri’s got the biggest crush on you, you could use the worst pick up lines and it’ll absolutely work.”

Victor raised an eyebrow, “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Think you can handle it?” Phichit smirked.

“Which table’s he at?” Victor glanced back to the coffee shop, taking off his sunglasses and hanging them from the front of his shirt.

Phichit crossed his arms over his chest, standing beside Victor as he looked over the tables of people. He smiled to himself, pointing to a table off to one side, away from the already occupied tables, “See that guy reading in the corner? That’s him.”

There were some perks to having a friend like Chris. Victor had heard even the worst of pickup lines from Chris, and somehow, Chris always seemed to get away with it. If he could do it, Victor could, too. Especially if this Yuuri was as smitten with him as his friend claimed. The microphone they’d hidden on Victor was so well placed, he didn’t even feel it. The cameras were already rolling. All he had to do was step forward and charm a complete stranger. Seemed simple enough.

As Victor approached the quaint coffee shop, he hoped desperately that they hadn’t gotten this wrong. He was approaching the man from behind and couldn’t get a good look at his face. What would happen if Victor walked up to him and he had no idea who Victor was? That would be a whole new level of humiliating and it would be caught on camera. Victor wasn’t sure that his ego would be able to take a blow like that.

Victor was at the man’s side faster than he expected, still going through pickup lines in his head as he tried to figure out the best place to start, “So. Do you prefer French Press or Bialetti for your morning coffee?” The words left Victor’s lips as he rounded the table, taking a seat across from him.

And then he finally got a good look at Yuuri Katsuki.

Tufts of dark hair fell into Yuuri’s eyes. He glanced up from his book, looking up at Victor through his eyelashes for a moment. It was as though his brain needed to catch up with him. His big brown eyes went wide behind his blue framed glasses as he stared in shock at Victor.

The book fell closed as Yuuri’s attention was suddenly entirely on the man sitting in front of him, “V-Victor?”

“You know, ‘cause… I’ll need to know your morning coffee if you’re… gonna spend the night…” Victor chuckled nervously as he trailed off.

Technically, there wasn’t an issue with the situation Victor had found himself in. Yuuri clearly did know who he was, so this wasn’t going to necessarily end in humiliation for him. There was just one issue. As Victor looked over Yuuri’s face, taking in the slight blush dusting his cheeks, how full his lips were, how pretty his eyelashes were, how welcoming those eyes were… Victor had kinda wished Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t so stunning. He was the kind of pretty where he could easily go from sexy to adorable at the flip of a switch and he was so entirely Victor’s type and why had he signed up to tell bad pickup lines to someone so gorgeous? Why had he chosen to doom himself from the very beginning with someone like this? Although, Victor supposed, it would be weird to date a fan… right? But Yuuri was a skater, too. They’d be able to talk about skating. And frankly, Victor would enjoy the boost to his ego, dating a fan. Knowing that no matter what happened to his career, there was that one person who was always on his side.

Why was he thinking about this? It wasn’t going to happen.

Victor leaned forward in his seat, smiling sweetly and winking as he spoke, “What’s your name? Or can I call you mine?”

He had to stop himself cringing from the pickup lines. These were truly awful, and he didn’t care what Phichit said. There was no way these were going to work on Yuuri. 

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks grew deeper, biting his lip, and Victor found himself staring for a little longer than necessary, thinking about how they might taste. No. That’s not what he was there for. He just had to do his part for the show and get out before he completely ruined Yuuri’s vision of him.

“I’m… Yuuri,” Yuuri couldn’t seem to look away, complete awe in his eyes and Victor was reveling in the attention, “Wh-What are you… what are you doing here?”

“Getting a coffee?” Victor chuckled. He rested his elbow on the table, cradling his chin on his hand as he looked Yuuri over. He was beginning to believe he could take in all of Yuuri’s pretty features all day and never get tired of it, “There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.”

“What?” Yuuri giggled, such an adorable sound, Victor felt his heart flip, his own smile growing. If dumb pickup lines made Yuuri laugh, then this would be worth it. Yuuri was still staring, clearly trying to find the right words for the situation. Victor couldn’t quite put himself in Yuuri’s place. He wasn’t a big fan of anyone in particular. Certainly not to the degree Phichit had implied Yuuri was of him. Yuuri looked down at his hands resting on the cover of his book, his eyes quickly trailing back to Victor as if afraid he would disappear if he looked away for too long, “Is this a dream?”

Oh, he was so cute. This was the worst situation he could’ve gotten himself into and the most wonderful all at the same time. Victor tilted his head, tapping a finger on the table as he tried to resist the urge to reach out and take Yuuri’s hand. He could press a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles, tell him he was enchanting and that he wanted desperately to know more about him, but that was Victor’s style. That wasn’t dumb pickup lines that would provide entertainment. Maybe he could try that on Yuuri once this was all over.

“Could be. Yours or mine?” Victor shrugged, “You  _ are _ the kind of guy I’d only find in my dreams.”

Yuuri giggled again. Victor couldn’t tell if it was the giggle of someone who didn’t know how to react, or if Yuuri was giggling like a teenager with a crush. Either way, it was cute. Victor hadn’t been prepared for Yuuri to be this cute, this pretty. There had to be some kind of catch. Maybe Yuuri had a terrible personality. Maybe Yuuri hated dogs. He seemed smart. He was sitting at a coffee shop, reading a novel rather than scrolling through his phone. That meant he probably wasn’t very engrossed in social media. Victor almost envied that. Yuuri would be the kind of person to take away Victor’s phone when the hate comments got to be too much, to wrap him up in his arms and help him forget. 

Victor was getting ahead of himself again.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. He looked down at the cup beside him and frowned, “Did they put something in my coffee?”

Victor laughed, “What makes you think that?”

“Because this kind of thing doesn’t happen to me.” 

“What kind of thing?” victor asked curiously, “What are you thinking right now, Yuuri?”

Victor was letting the act fall away for a moment, wanting more than anything to understand what was going through Yuuri’s mind, to find out whether he’d already blown his chances with this beautiful man.

“Honestly?” Yuuri took a deep breath as if preparing himself, “I um, I took a day off for the first time in weeks and just so happened to pick this coffee shop, and somehow, Victor Nikiforov, the man who has inspired me since I was a kid shows up, which is… insane enough. But, you’re right there. All blue eyes and perfect jawline, and that smile…” Yuuri groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, “And you’re using those cheesy pickup lines and flirting with me, or maybe I’m completely misreading it because you’re you and there’s no way Victor Nikiforov would flirt with _me_.”

Victor smirked as he watched Yuuri, “So, if by chance I was flirting… is it working?”

Yuuri bit his lip, a blush returning to his cheeks and muttering under his breath, “You could just say hi and it would be working…”

Victor was learning a lot about Yuuri in the short time he had spent sitting with him. Yuuri was shy. Or perhaps insecure. Maybe a mix of the two. Victor could tell based on Yuuri’s thoughts of himself. He didn’t think he was good enough for Victor to be flirting with him. Maybe it was because he was a big fan. Whatever the reason, Victor felt compelled to tell Yuuri he was beautiful, to reassure him that there were no doubt plenty of people who had been flirting with him in the past without him ever realising. Yuuri had said he was taking the first day off in weeks. That meant that Yuuri worked hard, that he was dedicated to his skating. There was truly nothing Victor found more attractive than a man who was dedicated and passionate about what he did. Yuuri was absolutely adorable and completely charming.

Victor was walking a tightrope. On one hand, he really wanted to keep flirting with Yuuri. He wanted to see how far Yuuri would let him go and he wanted to see how interested Yuuri actually was. He wanted to know if Yuuri liked him on some deeper level than fanaticism. But, he didn’t want to embarrass Yuuri. If Yuuri was as shy and insecure as he seemed, he might not take it well for the world to hear him declaring that Victor had such an effect on him. Then again, Yuuri’s friend had been the one to set him up for this. He doubted Phichit would’ve put Yuuri in a bad situation. Maybe Yuuri had a daring side. Victor longed to find out.

Victor had two options. He could continue with the show and use more terrible pickup lines, or he could find a way to whisk Yuuri away and get him alone. Victor knew that the show didn’t have much footage yet. It would be unprofessional for him to disappear on them in the middle of their little prank. Victor supposed he would have to make this last a little longer before he got Yuuri alone. 

“Well, hi.” Victor winked, chuckling when Yuuri’s blush grew deeper, “Tell me, Yuuri, do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk passed again?”

Yuuri’s laugh was sweet and rich and Victor was enjoying every second of it. The upside to terrible pickup lines was that they were so stupid, he was at least causing this reaction rather than repulsion. Yuuri rested his arms on the table in front of him, looking into Victor’s eyes. He pursed his lips as he seemed to contemplate his next words, “You say that like we’ve never met before. Don’t you remember me?”

Victor frowned. He was completely sure he would’ve remembered meeting Yuuri Katsuki. How could he forget that face? That smile? That voice? Was he in a rush after a competition? Had he left Yuuri behind without sparing him a moment? Victor dreaded the very thought.

Yuuri seemed to notice the confusion on his face, smirking as he spoke with a teasing lilt, “Oh, that’s right. I’ve only met you in my dreams.”

There had never been anyone in Victor’s life who had surprised him as much as Yuuri had in the short time he’d been sitting across from him. Victor laughed. It was an impulsive reaction, but the way Yuuri smiled when he did made it all the better. Every time Victor thought he had the upper hand in this, Yuuri would say something and he would realise how completely smitten he was with this beautiful man.

“Are you stealing my lines, Yuuri?” Victor teased.

“You’re the only one allowed to use them?” Yuuri pouted, “Whether this is a fever dream, or a once in a lifetime opportunity, I figure I should enjoy it.”

He wasn’t sure which part of this was the once in a lifetime opportunity for Yuuri. Meeting Victor or flirting with him. Victor would be more than happy to do both again on a daily basis, to wake Yuuri up in the morning by telling him his doctor told him he was missing some vitamin ‘U’ and needed Yuuri’s help with that. Victor could just imagine Yuuri’s sleepy laugh, kissing him through his chuckles. It didn’t have to be once in a lifetime. But, Victor knew that probably wasn’t something he should say while the cameras were rolling. He didn’t know how open Yuuri liked to be with the world when it came to his relationships. It was better to give him the option of privacy. Besides, Victor didn’t need to risk rejection on camera. 

“Have you ever been arrested? It must be illegal to look that good.” Victor smirked.

Yuuri’s grin was beautiful. Their eyes were locked on each other. It was like the whole world around them had melted away. Victor was lost in those rich brown eyes, only looking away to occasionally glance at those tempting lips. This was so dangerous, but Victor couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun with anyone. Yuuri hummed happily taking a moment to think before he came up with yet another terrible line, “Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic ocean, but I don’t mind being lost at sea.”

Victor looked down at the table in front of him, trying and failing to stop himself grinning like an idiot. Yuuri was sweet and charming, and when he used terrible pickup lines, he made them somehow sound good. If this was the way the lines Victor had been using were making Yuuri feel, he wanted to keep going forever, to make sure Yuuri always felt this warm feeling in his chest. 

The lines kept coming, conversation flowing with ease as they made each other laugh. Victor told Yuuri he was no photographer, but he could picture them together. Yuuri told Victor to feel his jacket because it was made of boyfriend material. It was stupid and ridiculous and Victor was quickly losing track of time as he sat with Yuuri, trying to come up with more and more dumb lines in the hopes of hearing Yuuri laugh. Victor couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so comfortable with anyone. Being with Yuuri felt simple, and right. It was like they’d known each other forever. It was such a warm feeling, it was easy to forget about the cameras, about the role Victor was supposed to be playing. 

Yuuri’s foot bumped Victor’s under the table and Victor bumped his own back, teasing and playful. Victor was falling hard and fast. Yuuri was the whole package. He was bright and funny, but shy and cute. He was smart and witty, but he wasn’t above making a fool of himself in order to have a good time. He was beautiful and enticing, and he was so, so full of surprises. This was everything Victor didn’t know he wanted. His mind was telling him that this was nothing more than a fan, that Yuuri probably only cared about him because of the image he presented for himself, but his heart was screaming for him to take a chance. 

Victor had always been the kind of person to follow his heart.

“You’ve been pranked.” Victor looked up when he heard the familiar voice, seeing Phichit standing at Yuuri’s side with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Wh— Phichit? What’re you doing here?” Yuuri frowned, looking between the two of them.

“Pranking you.” Phichit was practically bouncing on his feet.

Victor wasn’t a fan of this part. Suddenly, he didn’t have Yuuri to himself anymore. Not that he ever technically did. Throughout their conversation, they were being filmed. It was never really their time. Eventually, all their flirting would end up on a TV show to entertain the public, and he just hoped that Yuuri would be okay with that. He didn’t want Yuuri to resent him for this. Sure, Phichit had been the one to put him up to it, but Victor might have taken it too far. 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him up from his seat, pointing off in the distance to a camera man, then to a man not far from him. The host. “Surprise!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri squeaked, looking back at Victor like a deer caught in headlights, “So… that’s what you’re doing in a place like this?”

Yuuri’s laugh was just as sweet as always. Victor couldn’t tell if he was hurt or not. It was so hard to figure out. He didn’t know Yuuri well enough, but he wanted to. He wanted to learn all the little details. He wanted to know where Yuuri was ticklish, to learn about his favourite skating routines, to make his favourite food for him and take him on trips around the world as they took the skating world by storm. Together. He could picture Yuuri on the ice. He would look so breathtaking, moving to the music, performing with such precision. Victor hoped there were videos online he could indulge in when this was all over.

Victor felt uncomfortable for the remainder of the encounter. Yuuri had taken the prank well, laughing and thanking Victor for the opportunity to even meet him. Victor had trouble taking his eyes off of him the entire time, even as the host spoke to him, thanking him for coming on the show. Victor just wanted these little formalities to be over. But, Victor had been asked to stick around a little longer than Yuuri did. And Victor was forced to watch as Yuuri walked away. There was a chance, of course, that he and Yuuri would meet again. There was the possibility that Victor would be able to find him if he went searching. But there was also the chance that this would be a fleeting moment in his life, and he’d never see Yuuri again. Victor wasn’t sure he could live with that.

“Can you… excuse me for just a moment? I’ll be right back,” Before anyone could stop him, Victor was rushing away from the camera crew, following his heart. He’d apologise later. Victor knew he’d regret it much more if he simply watched as someone who could easily change his life walked away, “Yuuri!”

Victor reached out, taking Yuuri’s hand the moment he was close enough. When Yuuri turned back to him, there was confusion in those pretty brown eyes. He looked down at their hands for a moment, His cheeks an adorable shade of red, “Victor? Doesn’t the host still need to talk to you?”

Victor smiled sheepishly, “If you could just wait ten minutes for me to deal with that… can I take you to dinner?”

Yuuri laughed, “It’s four o’clock,” He pointed out, teasing as he said, “The show’s over. No need to keep wooing me.”

“Maybe I want to,” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles, “You’re beautiful and funny, and I’ve never felt this connection with anyone before. I want to give this a chance. Please.”

“Victor…”

“Would you prefer I use another dumb line?” Victor tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the many lines he had in his arsenal, “If I said I loved your body, would you hold it against me?”

Yuuri giggled, looking down at their hands. He looked around them, seeing that the camera crew was still off in the distance waiting for Victor to come back. Yuuri nodded, biting his lip as he looked back at Victor, “I’d be crazy to turn down Victor Nikiforov. Besides, I’d like to get to know you without the cameras. If that’s okay.”

“Yes!” Victor leapt into Yuuri’s arms, hugging him tightly to his chest, “You won’t regret this. Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes,” Yuuri agreed as he pulled away, reluctantly letting go of his hand, “I’m counting.”

Victor left a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before rushing back to the cameras and the host still waiting for him, a skip in his step as he did. Suddenly this very strange show he’d agreed to be a guest on was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
